14thgenerationrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Lennart Saetta
Character Outline Lennart Saetta (Saettain Leonardo) is the External Advisor, as well as the XIV Lightning Guardian of Vongola. Having known Jupiter before-hand he is the first guardian to officially be put into the 14th generation. Personality Tending to be patient, he roams around areas alone most of the time, just waiting for something to do. Wanting to not become envoked; often avoiding drama that is not worth taking damage for. Being the Lightning Rod of the family though, he will be the first to step forward in times of battle, or even war. When enraged, he dishes out disipline to the family, having thrown Sage (Cloud Vongola) across a room, breaking many pieces of the wall he collided with, all because Sage had been annoying him and a few others during important business. Appearance Wearing black jeans, and always walking in dress shoes. Lennart tends to stick with an upper attire of the colors green and white. Introduced wearing a fully green jump-jacket and tee. Most noted for his eyepatch, his eye is actually fine, and he can take it off. Even if its off though, he keeps it shut. This is due to an unknown ability he has stated about before. His visible eye is a golden, glowing color. History In the past, he owned a motorcycle shop as his primary job. Often times though, he would make large electric-based spectacles and proform tasks that amazing the basic population, most noted when he bite down on a main power line. Also in his past, he had come into contact with an aged Varia XIII, Cecil Massimo. Cecil apparently left Lennart with a gift, but that gift has never been shown. Plot Overview Creation Arc Arriving to join Jupiter in force, the influx of guardians to the XIV started behind him. Taking the role of External Advisor to be on par with Jupiter, he also is the Lightning Guardian at this time now. He leads the next few guardians to join, even when Jupiter is not there to do so. Relationships ... Weapons and Abilities The Lightning Rod. He is called it due to his power. Taking in and giving out electricity, is all he does to battle. No illusions, no fancy tricks, just his power, his equipment, and his lightning. He is the Lightning Rod, as he has earned it in battle and power. Techniques *'Scintilla Lightning Flames': Green in color, these are the bacis Lightning Flames. They act as normal lightning. *'Impluso Lightning Flames': Blue in color, these are a more advanced flame, with lower amplitude than Scintilla. They act as sheets of energy that burn instead of shock. They have been seen in a lazer-like form. *'Scarico Lightning Flames': Red in color, these are high-amplitude flames. The act as Scintilla, but require more energy, are more unstable, and leap out farther. They are known to cause explosions as well. *'Attuale Lightning Flames': Yellow in color, these are very low amplitude. Travelling slowly in orb shapes, they act like a tazer if someone comes into contact with them. They also create blasts of blinding light. *'Reversal': After using Lightning Set (blood trait), by transfering the volts into a certain flame type, the energy is dispelling directly into an object, such as the ground, or even a battery to charge it. Equipment *'Vongola Lightning Ring': The S-Rank ring of lightning flame, this allows Lennart to use his flames at anytime. *'Transmutation System': A series of tiny devices planted inside of his blood stream, this allows him to change the amplitude (Not wave energy!) of his flames, making different types of lightning flame. Blood Traits *'Scudo Fulmine': With electricity of mass amounts in his body, he has the ability to produce electromagnetic fields, strong enough to block flames altogether and deflect them. *'Elettrico Cuoio': Out of absorbing so much voltage in his life, Lennart has become a human conductor and lightning no longer harms him physically. *'Lightning Set': Due to becoming a conductor, he also has the trait to call lightning down from the sky to "charge" his power. He only does this in a serious battle for instant energy, out of the fact he already has a lot to use. *'Shot Plamsa': By charging metallic objects with Lightning Flames, Scude Fulmine also allows him to have "telekinesis" of sorts. Trivia *Lennart signs his letters, and other documents, with only his last name, "Saetta." *The highest voltage (current) he has absorbed without damage is 5,000,000, when he licked a Linear Accelerator. Normally, he would have been hurt, even with his blood abilities, but at this time he had been gripping a iron rod, with allowing him to discharge it with ease. Static electricity is easier to absorb, so Lightning doesn't do damage to him. *Lennart dreams to fly an airplane, the only problem is he wants to fly too fast, Mach 3, to be exact. *Out of the whole Mafia World, Lennart has the highest ranking of "To be hit by lightning," as of the fact, he is on a normal basis. *To be exact, as an idea, Lennart was hit by lightning for the 4,777th time on his 25th birthday, while taking a shot of whiskey. This means he was roughly hit once every two days. It is guessed he has been hit 76 more times since. *At this moment, Lennart is planning to make all the Vongola Guardians their own Motorcycles. **With this said, he has not even begun his own "Voncycle," as he references them by.